Viktor Reznov
Sergeant Reznov is a Russian squad leader of the Red Army in Call of Duty: World at War during World War II. He is voiced by Gary Oldman. Biography Sergeant Reznov was born in Russia and joined the Red Army sometime before World War 2. He is first seen in the level Vendetta as a sniper trying to assassinate the German general Heinrich Amsel, the "architect of Stalingrad's misery," which seems to be the sergeant's hometown. As the only two survivors of the massacre in the fountain, he is saved from being executed by playing dead. He and Dimitri Petrenko meet each other, with Reznov explaining his situation to Dimitri. Reznov, who can no longer shoot precisely as a marksman due to his injured hand, gives Petrenko his Mosin-Nagant rifle, and asks him to eliminate the general. Reznov guides Dmitri into killing a few German soldiers as German Bombers fly overhead to shroud out the noise of the gunshots. He leads him through a Stalingrad in ruin, dueling against a German sniper, and a whole platoon equipped with flamethrowers. Then, they are saved by Petrenko's squad, and continue with them on an assault against a Nazi communication post. After deadly fighting, Petrenko kills Heinrich Amsel, which gives Reznov a hearty chuckle. They are soon attacked by a Panzer tank and Nazi soldiers. Reznov holds off numerous German soldiers while Petrenko jumps in the water, with Reznov soon following him. It is important to note that due to Reznov's injured finger he could not fire his rifle with perfect aim, and thus, his "character class" was changed to Submachine Gunner as he wields a PPSh-41 from then on. He is seen without his finger three years later. Three years later, Soviet troops are on the German land pushing toward Berlin. Sergeant Reznov along with a new recruit Chernov comes to rescue the captured Dimitri Petrenko from 3 German soldiers. Reznov often tells the other soldiers to follow Dmitri as an example, especially to Chernov, who seems to be shocked by the vengeful violence of his comrades against Wehrmacht soldiers. The atrocities Reznov and Petrenko saw at Stalingrad made them feel no pity for German troops. At the last mission in Berlin, near the Reichstag, he orders Chernov to at least prove he can die for his country, if he can't kill for it, giving him the Russian flag that must be planted on the top of the Reichstag. After Chernov had been wounded by a flamethrower, he takes Chernov's diary and states that "someone should read this." Another soldier carries the flag to the top of the roof but gets killed before being able to. Reznov then asks Petrenko to take the flag and plant it. When Petrenko gets shot almost fatally with a P-38 by a surviving SS trooper, Reznov runs in and slices the unfortunate German twice and impales him in the back. After that, he helps Petrenko up, cuts the rope holding the Nazi flag and tells Petrenko to plant the Soviet flag. He expects the two of them to return to their home as "heroes." Reznov mentions many times that the heart of the army cannot be broken as long as Dimitri lives. Personality and Traits Reznov is patriotic, strong and is best friends with Private Petrenko, often telling heroic stories of him and Dmitri during the Battle of Stalingrad. He also hates German soldiers with a passion, refers to them as mudaks, rats and animals and shows no mercy to any Wehrmacht soldier, as many of his comrades and friends were coldly executed by Wehrmacht soldiers during the Siege of Stalingrad. He is assumed to have lived in Stalingrad before World War Two as he is has great knowledge of the city and tells Petrenko of his life in Stalingrad before the German invasion. In combat, he uses a PPSh-41. Reznov is missing the upper tip of his right index finger, as can first be noticed during the Stalingrad mission (when it is wrapped up in a bloody bandage) which explains why he cannot use a sniper although it is presumed that he was a marksman before his injury. Skillful handling of a sniper rifle is very much appreciated by Reznov. When Dmitri kills a German soldier in the Battle of Stalingrad by shooting a sniper rifle from the waist, Reznov compliments him, "No scope..haha..nice." He is also a powerful speaker giving motivational speeches to his soldiers time after time about Dmitri and the successes he has when he fights along side him. When he kills Germans, he calls it an example of "mercy-killing," most likely because of what can happen to them if they don't get killed there on the spot as a reference to the brutality in Soviet prison camps. Trivia * The developers of Call of Duty: World at War based Reznov off of the character model of Imran Zakhaev from Call of Duty 4 . *The machete that Reznov kills the German with is the first time we see him use it, but he apparently has had it all of the game(shown in the cutscene in Blood and Iron). *Even after two and a half years he is still a Sgt. meaning he either turned down many promotions or the Red Army doesn't give promotions out lightly. *Many players also think that the voice heard giving game advices during Multiplayer matches is Reznov's voice. *It is possible for Reznov to die in the mission "Vendetta", if you give away your position the German troops will shoot at you and Reznov. Quotes *"Shhhh" *"Mark my words comrade. One day things will change; We will take the fight to their land, to their people, to their blood." *"DIE!!! You scum sucking animals!!! UURRRRAAA!!!'" *"''See how things have changed, my friend? Now it is their land... their people... their blood." *"It matters not where they choose to die! Hunt them down! No mercy was shown to my comrades in Stalingrad! No mercy will be shown here! An eye for an eye!" *"Look around you, Chernov. Do you think these men will be denied their revenge? Death come only two ways: fast if not slow. Dmitri, it is your choice" *"Today is the day of our glorious vengeance. For ourselves...and for Mother Russia." *"As the symbol of their decadence plummets, so will their wretched Reich!" *"As long as you live, the heart of this army cannot be broken" *"Do as you wish, Chernov. Just as long as they're dead!" *''"You can make it my friend, you always survive."'' *''"If you lack the stomach to kill for your country, at least show me you are willing to die for it!"'' *''"Someone should read this."'' *''"No Scope! Nice!" *"HaHaHa, you, you are a true marksman Dmitri."'' *''"The mudak in the car is General Heinrich Amsel. Architect of Stalingrad's misery"'' *''"Ha ha ha these trenches will be their graves"'' *''"Chyort. Svoloch almost got me"'' *''"In our time in Stalingrad, Dmitri and I crawled through many smoke filled buildings, do you hear him complaining."'' *''"You should have shot them Chernov, it is only cruel to prolong animal suffering."'' *''"Chernov, you should look at Dmitri. He understands the nature of mercy."'' *''"Chernov, NO!" *"This, is how you end a war Chernov." *"Ha ha, BRUTE FORCE Chernov! Brute Force!"'' *''"Shhh. Stay where you are. Let your eyes ajust to the darkness."'' *From Chernov's diary."April 30th, 1945. When he first spoke of Dmitri, Reznov told tales of a hero. Someone we should all aspire to be like. At times I have seen him show mercy, and others complete brutality, I do not understand him. Perhaps, heroes need not question their actions." *''"CHERNOV!I'm not hearing a gunshots!"'' *''"URA!"'' *''"Hero of Stalingrad!" *"Dmitri, ready the flamethrower. Good, now take a closer look at those rats on the horizon. They will be the first to burn on this day." *From Chernov's diary. ''"When he first spoke of Dmitri, Reznov told tales of a hero, someone we should all aspire to be like. His merciless brutality defines in more ways a savage, just like the rest of the Red Army. He is no hero." *''"Sniping your enemy is like hunting any other animal. Fire at the wrong moment, and your chance is forever lost." *"Wait until the bombers are directly overhead. The sound of their engines will drown out your shot." *"Dmitri? Hahaha! once again you cheat death."'' *''"You will be okay, do you hear me? They flooded their own metro, in an effort to kill us Dmitri, but once again they have failed. Once more we cheat death."'' *''"Which one do you think will bring us home, writing about this war, or fighting it?"'' *From Chernov's diary."April 30th,1945. When he first spoke of Dmitri, Reznov told tales of a hero. Someone we should all aspire to be like. His bravery on the battlefield is beyond question,but he has also shown mercy amidst the brutality of The Red Army. He is indeed a hero." *''(To Chernov, after seeing him write in his diary) "Which do you think will lead us home? Writing about this war, or fighting it? No one will ever read this!"'' Category:Characters Category:Red Army Soldiers Category:Call of Duty: World at War